


Every Song With a Fire Metaphor

by forgetmenotjimmy



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, My First Fanvid, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Chicago Fire Fanvids: Sevasey and Casett.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with video editing recently and want some feedback before I dare publish these anywhere. So let me know what you think!  
:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severide can't live in a world without Casey


	2. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically 2 mins of sad!Casey


	3. Lovers or Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this song is about whether or not a couple should stay together, but I liked the song and it has fire metaphors so, you can take the question are should Brett and Casey get together?


End file.
